Fanon:Chronofobia
Chronofobia Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak. Florencia obrzuciła zegar w pokoju takim spojrzeniem, jakby nigdy dotąd nie widziała nic podobnie obrzydliwego. Nie był to Zegar Kosmiczny, tylko najzwyklejszy budzik na stoliku przy łóżku. Nawet nie wydawał tykania, rozbrzmiewało ono tylko i wyłącznie w jej głowie. Zwykły zegar elektroniczny, głupie urządzenie, które wystarczyłoby wyłączyć z prądu, by tymczasowo przerwać jego żywotność. Mimo to wzbudzało ono we Florencii jakąś nieopisaną odrazę oraz, czy może przede wszystkim, poczucie winy. Czas. Nigdy specjalnie nie zastanawiała się nad jego istnieniem. Oczywiście, zdarzało jej się żartować na temat „jestem już taka stara” albo „za moich czasów było inaczej”. Nadal pamiętała też cytat z Doctora Who – że czas nie jest linią prostą, lecz piłką pełną wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff… Ale czy cokolwiek poza tym? Na pewno nie przypuszczała, że czas potrafi być tak… niszczycielski. Zerknęła przez okno; zaczynało świtać. Niebo na horyzoncie przybrało kolor z czarnego w szary, przyćmiewając wiszące nisko gwiazdy. Przeklęty budzik wskazywał czwartą rano. Tej nocy prawie w ogóle nie zmrużyła oka, jedynie pokotłowała się trochę w łóżku, a potem wstała, by przeprowadzić pojedynek na spojrzenia z zegarem. I tak od drugiej w nocy. Wprawdzie czuła się okropnie zmęczona i naprawdę nie marzyła o niczym innym jak odrobinie snu, ale wiedziała, że dziś już jej się to nie uda. Zresztą nie miało to sensu. Sama postanowiła, że wymierzy sobie karę. Zerwała się z miejsca, po drodze chwytając kurtkę. Chłód jorvickiej nocy powininen pomóc jej oczyścić umysł ze zmęczenia, poza tym, nie oszukujmy się, wschód słońca nigdzie indziej nie wyglądał tak pięknie. Nawet z okna jej dawnego pokoju w Londynie, kiedy światła miasta powoli blakły, ustępując wznoszącej się kuli słońca. Nawet wtedy, kiedy deszcz dzwonił o szyby, zamazując plamki lamp i neonów. Podążyła do stajni, gdzie mentalnie przeprosiła Morning Glory, że wyciąga go na przejażdżkę o tak dziwnej porze. Czas. Zawsze wszystko sprowadzało się do czasu. Minuty, godziny, lata – czyż nie były one tylko iluzją stworzoną przez ludzi, dla ludzi? Czemu zastanawiała się nad tym dopiero teraz, gdy zmusiły ją do tego paskudne okoliczności? – Czuję się naprawdę źle – szepnęła, gładząc szyję ogiera. Chwilę pozwoliła sobie przytulać się do ciepłego ciała zwierzęcia, po czym wskoczyła w siodło i wyjechała. Ulice, oczywiście, były puste. Wokół żywego ducha. Nikt zresztą by jej teraz nie poznał – w wymiętym podkoszulku, nieuczesanych włosach i bez śladu agresywnego makijażu na twarzy. Florencia odetchnęła rześkim powietrzem i przymknęła oczy. Pozwoliła, by Morning Glory poprowadził ją przez drogę do oczyszczenia umysłu. W końcu nieraz już się przekonała, że konie się w tym specjalizowały jak nikt inny. Wtulona w grzywę ogiera Flo być może się zdrzemnęła; nie pamiętała, jak długo jechali. Zresztą… Przecież odczuwanie długości też należało do jednej z iluzorycznych cech czasu. Czas. Czas. Czas. Wirował jej w głowie jak trąba powietrzna. Co jest prawdą, a co tylko iluzją? A co tylko sobie wymyśliła…? Kiedy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała sierp księżyca, który bladł wraz z postępem wschodu słońca. Widziała to doskonale. Stali na wzgórzu. Oczy Florencii otworzyły się szerzej. – Czemu mnie tu zabrałeś? Akurat tutaj… Morning Glory prychnął cicho. Z odległości kilku metrów dało się słyszeć podobne prychnięcie, jakby w odpowiedzi. Po chwili wahania Florencia poddała się. Zsunąwszy się z grzbietu konia, pozwoliła mu odejść, by przywitał się z Zee. Sama nie odważyła się spojrzeć w tamtą stronę i tylko usiadła na murku za cyrkiem, wpatrując się we wschód słońca. – Dosyć niecodzienna pora na odwiedziny. – …! Nagły głos zaskoczył ją tak, że podskoczyła i prawie spadła z murku na ziemię. Gdy się odwróciła, na widok jej reakcji właściciel głosu wydał krótki śmiech. – Byłem równie zaskoczony twoim pojawieniem się tutaj. Czy zawdzięczam to twojemu doskonałemu ogierowi? – A, ja, to… – przez chwilę Florencia jakby się zacięła, wydając tylko urywane sylaby. Pospiesznie poderwała się z ziemi i otrzepała ubranie. – To on sam… Wybacz. Spuściła wzrok, żeby tylko nie widzieć spojrzenia Ydrisa, jakim ten ją przewiercał. Na Wzgórzu Nilmera zapadła cisza, ta cisza, jaka zawsze panuje o świcie, kiedy świat dopiero budzi się do życia. Cisza ta zdawała się mieć jednak niesamowity ciężar, którego Flo nie mogła wytrzymać. Wahadło. Wahadło zegara, które swoim ciężarem odmierza nieistniejący czas. – Boże – westchnęła, przykładając sobie rękę do twarzy. Czy te koszmarne obrazy już nigdy nie znikną z jej głowy? – Wybacz mi, moja droga. Tym razem to była moja sprawka. Zaskoczona, Florencia podniosła głowę. Mignęła jej poważna, skupiona twarz Ydrisa, lecz po chwili powrócił on do swojej normalnej ekspresji. Ich oczy na moment się spotkały; Flo wstrzymała oddech. Teraz, w tej jednej chwili, iluzja czasu zdała się zatrzymać. Coś znajomego, skupionego w lewym oku Ydrisa, rozwiało tę iluzję. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, a gdy Florencia ponownie zamrugała, czuła się jak wybudzona ze snu. Speszona, zaczerwieniła się. – Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam za tamto. Pójdę już. Chciała się odwrócić i uciec, jednak w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się. Ydris spojrzał na nią pytająco. Przygryzła wargę, zbierając się na odwagę, by coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Nawet jeśli żadne słowa nie mogły tego wszystkiego naprawić. – Właściwie nie. Chcę porozmawiać. – Zawsze wiedziałaś, czego chcesz – Ydris zaśmiał się tak, jakby znał ją już od wielu lat. – Usiądźmy. Słońce akurat wschodzi. Skinął ręką w stronę murku, po czym sam na nim spoczął. Florencia zrobiła to samo, nigdy dotąd nie czując takiej ulgi, że usiadła. Wypowiedzenie tych prostych słów sprawiło, że całkowicie zmiękły jej nogi. Zresztą serce nadal waliło jak oszalałe. – W Pandorii… nie istnieje czas – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Owszem – przytaknął Ydris. – Zdaje się, że byłaś tam już kilka razy. – Tak. Znowu ta cisza. – Jakie odniosłaś wrażenie? Florencia milczała. I dobierała słowa, przypominając sobie tamten piękny, lecz wyjątkowo upiorny i ponury krajobraz. Tamtą zimną atmosferę, która docierała aż do głębi serca, oplatając ję swoimi mackami. Macki. Wzdrygnęła się. – Gdyby opisać ją jednym słowem, byłoby to „przenikająca”. Ydris przechylił głowę w bok, najwidoczniej pierwszy raz słysząc podobny epitet w stosunku do swojego świata. Florencia kontynuowała. – Tak właśnie się tam czułam. Że coś mnie przenika. Rozpuszcza, jak kwas rozpuszcza metal. Czy tam roztwarza. Nie uważałam w szkole – wydała speszony śmiech, który nie rozluźnił atmosfery ani odrobinę. – I była zimna. Duszna. Ale też, co może nawet jeszcze bardziej przygnębia, niesamowicie piękna. Tak piękna, a tak niebezpieczna. Ydris nie odpowiedział i Florencia zawstydziła się, że powiedziała za dużo albo nie tak jak trzeba. Spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, które zaczęły bawić się przegiem podkoszulka. Włosy opadły jej na twarz, przysłaniając coraz silniejsze światło budzącego się świtu. Nadal nie umiała ubrać w słowa tego, co naprawdę chciała powiedzieć. Nadal sama nie do końca to rozumiała. Ale może, tylko może, Ydris i tak to rozumiał. – Któryś ze światów musi zginąć albo zginą oba. Znów wypowiedział te słowa, które tak bardzo raniły. Sama ta myśl siała w umyśle i sercu Florencii spustoszenie. Podniosła twarz tylko na tyle, by móc na niego zerknąć. – Na pewno już to rozumiesz – dodał Ydris bez złośliwości, bez arogancji, po prostu stwierdzając fakt. – To, co się stało wtedy, było… chyba można nazwać to cudem, rysą na tafli przeznaczenia. Jedynie odwlekliśmy nieuniknione. – Mimo to będę próbować. Znajdę jakiś sposób – rzekła po prostu Florencia. – Sposób? – Musi istnieć metoda, żeby ocalić oba światy. Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście. Choć wyraziła swoje prawdziwe myśli, gorzki śmiech Ydrisa zakłuł ją bardziej, niż chciała się do tego przyznać. – Dlaczego tak bardzo tego chcesz? W twoim interesie jest tylko istnienie Ziemi. – Nieprawda – Flo nieświadomie zacisnęła pięść na kolanach, a jej wzrok skupił się na blednącym księżycu. – To nieprawda. – Ludzie to takie skomplikowane stworzenia – Ydris ponownie parsknął śmiechem. – Co w tym skomplikowanego? – odrzuciwszy głowę w tyl, Florencia wbiła w niego wzrok. Uśmiech powoli zamarł mu na ustach, choć nie zniknął zupełnie. – Pandoria to dla mnie inny świat. Obcy, nieprzyjazny. Ale jeśli spotka go zagłada, nigdy go nie poznam, nigdy nie stanie się dla mnie mniej obcy ani przyjaźniejszy. Nie będę mogła go zrozumieć. Nie wyjaśnisz mi go – wypowiadała słowa tak ostrożnie, jakby były ze szkła, równocześnie czując w kącikach oczu łzy wielkie jak perły. – Jeśli Pandoria istnieje w sercach żywych istot… to póki Ziemia nie zginie, ona również. Dlatego będę szukać sposobu. Po tym znowu spuściła głowę. Nie oczekiwała, że przekona Ydrisa ani że do niego trafi. Po prostu z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że całkowicie stracił nadzieję dla swojego świata, podobnie jak jego pobratymcy – ten fakt był dla Florencii czymś nie do zaakceptowania. Nawet jeśli nie miała prawa ingerować, wiedziała, że się nie cofnie, póki nie znajdzie tego sposobu. Lub zginie. Ydris znów zamilkł, nie wyglądając, jakby jej słowa zrobiły na nim jakieś szczególne wrażenie, jednak w końcu się odezwał. – Jeśli taką podjęłaś decyzję, nie mogę cię zatrzymać. Aideen jest świadkiem, że świat widział już dziwniejsze rzeczy – wtedy wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Florencii. – Spójrz, słońce już wzeszło. Przyjęła jego dłoń. Blask wyłaniający się zza horyzontu powoli odsłaniał wyspę ze spowijającej ją ciemności. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyło morze, wzgórza, a może nawet, po innej stronie nieba, to samo słońce wschodziło właśnie w Pandorii. – Moja przyjaciółka… choć jeszcze nawet jej nie poznałam… Nazywają ją Słońcem Pandorii – szepnęła Florencia. – Życzę wam, byście ją odnaleźli – Ydris, nie puszczając jej dłoni, podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Gdyby spojrzała w jego stronę, być może dojrzałaby w jego ekspresji coś podobnego do żalu. – Kiedy ja byłem w Pandorii, nie widziałem słońca. – …Ja też. Nie istniała na to dobra odpowiedź. – Ydris, wyrównaliśmy rachunki, prawda? Nie chcę być twoim wrogiem. – Tak, moja droga Florencio. Ja również. Czas. Nigdy nie czeka, nie oszczędza nikogo, leci bezlitośnie na łeb, na szyję. A jednak w tamtej chwili, kiedy na tym wzgórzu uformowało się coś w rodzaju osobliwego porozumienia, Florencia ponownie odniosła wrażenie, że ta niszczycielska moc na moment ustała – w tej krótkiej chwili raz jeszcze karmiąc ich iluzją, że wszystko jest dobrze. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania